Ubergewehr
"MAXIMUM POWER." ―In-game weapon description for the Übergewehr. The Übergewehr (lit. "super-gun", "over-gun") is an energy weapon which uses charged laser energy together with diesel fuel to fire a sphere of energy strong enough to vaporize Supersoldaten in one shot. The weapon appears on the later part of the Venus mission in the weapon development lab, suggesting that the weapon is still experimental near the end of The New Colossus, and on the last Oberkommando mission. One can also be found on the Ausmerzer before the final fight. So far, it is only carried by the Zerstörer unit. Description The Übergewehr is the most powerful weapon in The New Colossus. According to the Nazi research note in Venus, the weapon design actually derives from one of the Da'at Yichud parchments. Furthermore, the Übergeweher is also said to draw energy from micro-portals of extra-dimensional origin as a third source of energy. Youngblood Upgrades Nadel Set *'Fission Reactor:' *'High Velocity Muzzle:' *'Tactical Grips:' Tempo Set *'Rapid Reactor:' *'Quick Charge Muzzle:' *'Lightweight Grips:' Stier Set *'Fusion Reactor:' *'Lead Muzzle:' *'Heavy Grips:' Strategy The New Colossus *The weapon is powerful, able to take out large groups of enemies with a precise shot. *The downside is the long charge for another shot, but the player can charge a shot after shooting it. *For anyone playing on "Mein Leben", it's best not to pick up this heavy weapon on Venus, as a group of soldiers and scientist come into the next room. Unless the player has the weapon charged and has good precision, leave it be. Youngblood *The weapon can cause massive damage to a group of enemies, but for higher level enemies, it might take more than one shot to kill them (e.g. Super Soldiers and Zerstorer's). *Since the Uberhammer can be picked up, you can upgrade it for damage, DPS, etc. *It's the easiest hammer weapon to be level 10 on, as it takes five kills with it to get to the next level. *Due to their being low ammo, it's best to save it for tougher enemies, or upgrade it to increase damage or handling. Trivia * The weapon is based on the BFG 9000 from the Doom series. It especially resembles the version from the 2016 game (also published by Bethesda), in that it fires a large spherical energy blast that expands outward and vaporizes enemies within it. * Übergewehr's hypothetical feature of drawing energy from other dimension may be a reference of Black Sun weaponry in ''Wolfenstein''. *Killing a Zerstörer with the Übergewehr unlocks the "Taste of Your own Medicine" achievement/trophy. *This is the only weapon of the game that requires two different types of ammo: electricity and diesel fuel. Gallery Untitled 2-3.png|Concept art of the Übergewehr. vnnv.png|The Übergewehr being developed in the Venus base. wolfenstein-2-ubergewehr.jpg|B.J. uses the Übergewehr to fire the energy sphere to vaporize a group of Nazi soldiers. Untitled 2-2.png|B.J. wielding the Übergewehr on the Ausmerzer. BJ-Defeats-Zerfoster.jpg|B.J. wielding the weapon in front of a destroyed Zerstörer. Wolfenstein® II The New Colossus™ 20171101193437.jpg|A damaged Zerstörer dual-wielding Übergewehrs in Riverside. ---- Category:Weapons Category:The New Colossus weapons Category:HighTech Weapons Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood Category:Youngblood weapons